


Standing

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Series: Siblings [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Sick Character, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata est faible, sans talent, invisible. Mais elle a une petite sœur, et ça, ça change tout. Petite scène sur l'enfance d'Hinata et Hanabi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata a dix ans et Hanabi, six ans, en gros.

Hinata Hyuuga, âgée de dix ans et un pli soucieux barrant son front, se triturait nerveusement les doigts, agenouillé devant la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle tressaillit quand la cloison en papier de riz coulissa pour laisser passer le médecin de la famille.

« Alors ? »

L'homme prit le temps de refermer le panneau avant de s'accroupir devant l'enfant.

« Ton père n'est pas là ?

-Non. Il est parti en mission.

-Bon. Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais elle est vraiment malade. Il va falloir qu'elle reste au lit pendant au moins une semaine et qu'elle prenne bien ses médicaments.

-Je… Je vais m'en occuper.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui. S'il vous plait… Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

L'homme hocha lentement la tête. Il s'occupait de la famille depuis de nombreuses années et il connaissait bien ses membres, mais il n'avait jamais vu la petite Hinata faire preuve d'autant de conviction. Il lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Bon. Suis-moi. »

Après un dernier regard à la porte close de la chambre d'Hanabi, Hinata suivit l'homme grisonnant pour prendre ses instructions.

La petite Hanabi avait tellement de fièvre qu'elle délirait pendant son sommeil, et elle se plaignait d'un mal de tête terrible. Leur père parti en mission avec la moitié du clan, Hinata avait la garde de sa jeune sœur et elle prenait ce rôle très au sérieux. Si elle n'était pas très douée au combat, elle était en revanche parfaite en tant que grande sœur, même si elle avait un peu paniqué en voyant que la petite fille ne pouvait pas quitter le lit.

« Hanabi …? Je t'ai fait à manger. »

Elle entra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité par les rideaux tirés, portant avec un équilibre précaire un plateau sur lequel reposait de la bouillie de riz et les remèdes que le médecin lui avait prescrit. La petite se redressa difficilement sur son futon, offrant un pauvre sourire à sa grande sœur.

« Attends, je vais t'aider.

-Hm… »

Hanabi n'était pas très démonstrative et elle se laissait rarement cajoler, au grand damne d'Hinata qui était toujours pris d'une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns et soyeux de sa jeune sœur. Elle profitait donc de l'inhabituelle docilité de la cadette pour lui témoigner toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui porter et qu'Hanabi rechignait à accepter.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Non, pas trop…

-Bon… de toute façon tu… tu vas surement devoir rester coucher aujourd'hui et demain. Tu veux que… que je reste avec toi ? »

Hinata adorait sa petite sœur. De l'extérieur elles n'avaient pas l'air très proche mais cela tenait plus au caractère timide de l'une et renfermé de l'autre. Hanabi faisait toujours la forte mais elle restait une enfant. Et comme tous les enfants, elle n'était pas rassurée quand elle devait rester seule, surtout dans l'obscurité.

« Si tu veux. »

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Hinata s'occupait beaucoup de sa jeune sœur. Il lui arrivait de devoir la porter sur son dos jusqu'à la maison quand elle tombait de fatigue, épuisé par l'entraînement, de la soigner quand la gamine en faisait trop, ou, chose qui restait entre elles, de rester avec elle le soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme quand la peur l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. C'était l'avantage qu'avait Hinata de connaitre sa petite sœur par cœur, à force de garder constamment un œil sur elle, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas se faire repérer : Hanabi tenait à son indépendance. Hinata la trouvait tout bonnement adorable. Elle savait pourtant que la cadette ne l'appréciait pas énormément – elle était intimement persuadé qu'à l'instar de leur père, Hanabi méprisait sa faiblesse et avait sans doute un peu honte d'avoir une grand sœur aussi incompétente, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, le peu de considération d'Hanabi à son égard était légitime.

Elle passa la journée à lire des parchemins sur les anciennes techniques du clan en surveillant la cadette qui oscillait entre le sommeil et des périodes de demi-conscience agitée. Elle veilla l'enfant dont la fièvre était remontée une bonne partie de la nuit et fini par s'endormir à ses côtés. Au matin, Hanabi s'était rapproché de sa grande sœur, juste assez pour enfouir son visage dans son t-shirt.

Quelques jours plus tard, les membres du clan revinrent enfin de mission. Hanabi était toujours trop faible pour rester debout toute la journée et Hinata était épuisé à force de rester au chevet de l'enfant. Hiashi Hyuuga lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la cadette. Croyant deviner ses intentions, Hinata le suivit.

« Père… Hanabi a été très malade et elle… elle n'est pas encore remise…

-Nous devons reprendre d'entraînement. Laisse-nous » lâcha l'homme sans lui accorder un regard.

Il était tellement indifférent à sa présence qu'il fut totalement pris de cours quand sa fille aînée s'interposa entre lui et la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

« Hinata. Va-t'en.

-Non. »

L'homme se figea, interdit. C'était bien la première fois que sa fille lui tenait tête. C'était même la première fois qu'il l'entendait émettre un quelconque avis.

« Hanabi est malade. Elle ne peut pas s'entraîner pour le moment. Laissez-la tranquille.

-Hinata, laisse-moi passer.

-Non. »

Elle tremblait, certes. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, oui. Elle avait peur, bien sûr. Mais elle barrait l'accès à la chambre de son corps et elle était déterminée à ne pas bouger.

Hanabi entendit la cloison coulisser. Elle venait juste de se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression un peu confuse d'avoir été tiré du sommeil par des voix dans le couloir mais le silence régnait derrière la porte. Hinata se dirigea vers le futon et s'agenouilla près de sa sœur.

« Comment ça va ?

-Ca peut aller. Mais… Hinata ? »

Hanabi se redressa un peu subitement mais prise de vertige, retomba dans ses couvertures en gémissant. Hinata fut près d'elle en quelques secondes.

« Hanabi ? Hanabi, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon… Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Elle désignait le visage de son aînée, dont la joue rougie ne laissait pas de place au moindre doute.

« Ce n'est rien.

-Père est rentré ?

-Oui. Il voulait que vous alliez vous entrainer mais je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas en état. C'est régler maintenant, tout va bien. »

Hinata souriait d'un air doux mais même dans la semi-pénombre la plus jeune pouvait voir un début d'hématome fleurir sous son œil droit.

« Tu… lui as tenu tête ? »

Hinata ne répondit rien, continuant de sourire tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Hanabi était tellement soufflé qu'elle ne trouva plus rien à dire. Hinata n'avait jamais affronté ouvertement leur père, jamais. Hanabi non plus d'ailleurs. Elles s'étaient toujours pliées muettement à ses exigences sans avoir un mot à dire. Et Hinata, la timide Hinata, la faible, celle que l'on disait indigne de leur clan, Hinata portait sur son visage la trace de la colère qu'elle avait provoqué chez l'homme en toute connaissance de cause. La cadette reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour interpeller l'aînée avant qu'elle n'ait franchit la porte.

« Merci… grande sœur. »

Hinata quitta la pièce en silence.


End file.
